


嘿，新来的

by qingci2333



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingci2333/pseuds/qingci2333
Summary: 布鲁斯对艾丝一见钟情，那个在对面实验室工作的女孩。 他不知道该怎么向她表达。
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The New Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699836) by [fictive_frolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictive_frolic/pseuds/fictive_frolic). 
  * A translation of [The New Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699836) by [fictive_frolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictive_frolic/pseuds/fictive_frolic). 



“艾丝! ”史蒂夫喊道，“撤下来!"

你耳朵里的通讯器噼啪作响，他的声音撞击在你脆弱的耳膜上，在你的脑袋里砰砰作响。 “我做不到，队长，”你告诉他，“我必须把这个狗娘养的碎尸万段，否则我们谁也别想离开这里。”

“史塔克! ”史蒂夫喊道，向着你的方向，“你觉得呢? ”

“并不好，”托尼说，“真的不好... ... 艾丝，你在流血，孩子。坚持住。我来找你。”

之后，通讯器里安静了下来。静的当你拼命试图从面前桌子上拿起设备设备时，他们可以听到工具发出的咔嗒声和低沉的咒骂声。 你为了来到这里付出了那么多努力，你还有很多事情要做。 仅仅是几处枪伤不能阻止你前进的脚步。

当托尼冲进房间的时候，你倒在血泊里。 血淋淋的散落在地板上设备碎片的血大多都是你的。 定时器的时钟定在三秒钟，你的呼吸已经非常微弱。 “操! ” 托尼喊道，“我需要医疗救助。 现在! ”

当你睁开双眼试图说话时，他温柔的握住你的手。 “放松点，艾丝，”他安慰道，“他们来了，你只要振作起来。Traeger在家等你呢。”

这让你轻轻笑了一下，“ 照...照顾...”

“我向上帝发誓，如果你让我去照顾那个怪物，我就炒了你，你听到了吗! ” 他威胁说。 任何能让你集中注意力的事情。 醒来。 和他一起。 再等一会儿。 他能听到大厅里有医疗声。 他只是需要你陪着他。 因为他不能失去他的实验伙伴。 他无法忍受 Traeger 像看杀人犯一样看着他。

你必须回家。 你必须这么做。 布鲁斯永远不会原谅他。 见鬼。 没有人会原谅他。 但是当他看着医生把你抬起来，准备把你送到最近的治疗室，带走你可能需要的血浆和绷带时，他感觉怪怪的。

感觉就像上次一样，他眨眨眼忍住了眼泪。 也许是他年纪大了。 也许是因果报应。 也许... 也许他只是看太多电视剧了。 但是，当他颤抖着吸一口气时，感觉心很疼。

又一个糟糕的决定。又一个失败的新手... ... 好吧。不。你不再是新手了。不再是了。但那不重要。

对托尼来说，你永远都是一个青春焕发的孩子。 满脸雀斑，热情无限。 他把你从地下车厂挖了出来，一家汽车拆解厂。 还给了你一个游乐场。 因为他看到了你所拥有的灵巧的双手和明亮的大眼睛。 你靠直觉行动， 好奇心是你唯一真正的信仰，科学是你前进的唯一动力。 他在你身上看到了自己的一部分。 在所有的黑暗和死亡还没来得及侵蚀他之前，他的身体已经支离破碎。 带走一部分，给他留下一个空壳。

他拼命地想要拯救你，就像从来没有人想要拯救他一样。

\--------------------------

布鲁斯让自己保持冷静，尽量不去担心。 但是，这总是令人神经紧张。 任何时候你都得穿上制服。 你咬牙说出没关系，这是你的选择。

他看了看角落里的小床。 它的居住者是你小时候从垃圾箱里捡出来的一条杂种狗。 前主人任其自生自灭。 他的小身体就快支撑不住了，但也在等待。 在他惹麻烦时不管你叫他什么，他都都会乖乖趴下，把他的头放在他的爪子上。 它很安静，在等待，在等待着你回来。等着它的主人回来，它就可以得到拍头和拥抱，也许还有奖励。

布鲁斯很开心有它陪着一起等你回来，在漫长的等待中有人可以倾诉。 你的工具凌乱的放在试验台上。他不知道你平时怎样工作。 因为在实验室里，看不到大厅的另一边，也看不到你。 

狗发出了一声柔和而沮丧的声音，布鲁斯微微一笑，“他们回来了，”他说，“她必须回来。 她还欠我钱，我们打赌托尔会不会戴上了假发，我赢了。”

Traeger的尾巴在地板上沙沙作响，布鲁斯笑了， 他发誓那只狗完全知道他在说什么。 “等她回来的时候，”他说，“你得帮帮我，伙计。”

Traeger抬起头，专心地听着，布鲁斯深深地吸了一口气。

“伙计，你得帮我想办法跟它在一起。 我发誓。 这是给你的肉... ... 我开始觉得自己像一个每天都想念她的肮脏老男人。”

狗打了个喷嚏。 有几次，他停下来，舌头从嘴里伸了出来。 布鲁斯发誓那只狗在嘲笑他。


	2. Chapter 2

医疗室里只有机器工作的哔哔声和 Traeger 偶尔发出的轻微的呜咽声。 医生把你的伤口处理的很好。 但是作为人类，你的伤口需要很长时间才能愈合。

布鲁斯无法让自己离开，他就是做不到。 他希望你睁开眼睛，对他笑一笑。 跟他说些什么逗逗他， 什么都行。 告诉他你疯狂地爱着他，你想结婚然后住在曼哈顿或者其他什么地方... 好吧。 后面的想法不太可能，但是， 这是他睡不着的时候想的事情。 这些想法让他开心。 他试着想象自己在被一条厚重温暖的毯子一样裹着自己，好让自己平静下来。

他不知道是从什么时候开始的，布鲁斯想，也许是在某个糟糕的一天之后，或者是你给他带了杯咖啡或者其他什么东西，然后停下来和他聊天。 这没什么， 他只知道，当他睡不着的时候，他会想起你。

并没有性幻想......其实是不常有。 那些只是...只是他的白日梦。 想象第一次约会的场景，想象当你醒来，头发蓬乱，带着困意的微笑。 他想要那些。 他想要你，纯粹而简单。 不管多少次他试图告诉自己，那可能只是因为...他每天都看到你, 或者仅仅因为你们有许多相似的地方。但是，他总是在梦中与你相遇。

即使是现在，坐在你的床边，他也无法控制自己的胡思乱想。 这些想法让他笑了起来。 他用拇指抚摸你的手背，然后轻轻地亲吻。 “你吓到我们了，”他平静地责备道， “艾丝，没有你，实验室太安静了，”他轻声说，“托尼觉得他差点害死你。”

医疗室里只有机器的哔哔声和 Traeger 偶尔发出的轻微的呜咽声。 赵医生的工作做得很好。 但是，你是人类，你的伤口需要很长时间才能愈合。

布鲁斯无法让自己离开。 他就是做不到。 他希望你睁开眼睛，对他微笑。 拿什么事逗逗他。 什么都行。 告诉他你疯狂地爱着他，你想结婚并且住在曼哈顿或者其他什么地方... 好吧。 最后一个不太可能，但是。 这是他睡不着的时候想的事情。 这是他快乐的地方。 他想到自己像一条沉重的毯子一样裹着自己，好让自己平静下来。

他不知道是怎么开始的。 布鲁斯想也许是因为刚过了糟糕的一天。 或者你给他带了杯咖啡或者其他什么东西，然后停下来和他聊天。 没什么大不了的。 他只知道，当他睡不着的时候，他会想起你。

没有性方面的想法... 也不总是这样。 只是。 只是一些白日梦。 计划第一次约会，想知道当你醒来，头发乱糟糟的，还有困倦的微笑是什么感觉。 他希望如此。 他想要你，纯粹而简单。 不管他试图告诉自己多少次，那只是因为，，，他每天都看到你。 或者仅仅因为你们有这么多共同点。 是你。 他总是在深夜回到你身边。

即使是现在，坐在你的床边，他也无法控制自己的思绪。 这让他微笑了一下。 他用拇指抚摸你的手背，然后轻轻地亲吻。 “你吓到我们了，”他平静地责备道。 “艾斯，没有你，实验室太安静了，”他轻声说，“托尼认为他差点害死你。”

布鲁斯又吻了吻你的手，给你盖上毯子。 他知道这种昏迷是药物引起的。 你正在恢复， 你会没事的。 但是你看起来娇小又脆弱，这让他害怕。 他已经习惯了你活泼的样子。 在实验室里上蹿下跳。薄荷绿色的病号服穿在你身上不合适。 他习惯了工装裤和牛仔衣，印有奇异团的 t 恤， 闪闪发光的眼影。 想起那些，他很高兴。 你的头发垂下来，遮住了你的脸。 布鲁斯知道，在你在实验室工作了将近两年之后，你已经有了一头长发。 他喜欢看到你的头发披散下来... 但不是像现在这样。

“有那么一会儿，情况很危急，艾丝，”他平静地说。 “但医生把你照顾得很好，亲爱的。 他们全力以赴帮助你恢复。”

他希望你睁开眼睛，抬头看着他，但他知道在你醒来前都不会的。

当门被推开时，他被吓了一跳，有一种被窥探出心思的羞耻感，他快速地松开了你的手。 当看见只有托尼一个人的时候，他长出了一口气。 托尼是知情的。 托尼这段时间以来来一直催促他表明心意。

“她怎么样了? ”托尼一边问，一边把椅子搬到床的旁边坐下。

“很稳定，”布鲁斯说，指着显示器，“海伦干得不错。”

托尼点点头。 他已经了解了相关的医疗案例信息和恢复情况。 总的来说”稳定”是很不错的现象。 托尼懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，双手交叉放在肚子上，朝布鲁斯重新握住你的手努努嘴。

“你知道，”托尼慢吞吞地说，“在她失去知觉的时候，并不是你表明心意的最佳时机。”

布鲁斯感觉到他的脸颊变红了，他轻轻地捏了捏你的手，“我不知道她是否能听见我说话，但是... ... 我只是不想让她感到孤独。”

托尼点点头。 他知道 Traeger也 在这里， Traeger 是你永远的伴侣。 那个一个巨大的，蓬松的家伙。 因为他来这里也是为了同样的原因。 希望你一切都好。

“那么你打算什么时候采取行动? ”托尼半开玩笑地追问道。

布鲁斯有一丝丝害羞，托尼咧嘴一笑: “来吧，布鲁宝宝，你会有自己的可爱的宝宝的。”

“她不想要孩子，”布鲁斯看着监视器说，并没有看向托尼，“我想我也是。”

托尼在等着布鲁斯讲下去， 他想知道布鲁斯是怎么知道的。 但是，布鲁斯只是低头看着他握着的那只手，看着那些小伤疤和薄茧。 布鲁斯回忆起那次谈话， 你有点醉了，躺在外面，确切地说，是在屋顶上。 和 Traeger 一起看向天空，给它解释星座名字的由来。 那时布鲁斯打算出来呼吸新鲜空气，没想到你在上面。他原本打算下楼了， 他不想打扰到你们， 但是当你的电话响起的时候， 他留了下来。

他知道那个听起来像是空袭警报的手机铃声是你爸爸的。 所以他留了下来，走近了一点，让你看到他。 他以前听过这些电话。 他想要钱，或者食物，或者一个住的地方。 电话总是不定时打来， 这让你很沮丧，这也让他沮丧。

他讨厌你经常为了照顾这位父亲而拿自己的生命冒险。但你对他来说只是一种赚钱的方式。 布鲁斯尽量不去听电话里到底说了什么。

但是他能听出你的声音是多么低落， 那低沉的声音让人感到难过。 当你挂上电话，趴在他肩上哭泣的时候，布鲁斯已经知道了整个故事。伤心的， 痛苦的故事。

他知道，他知道，但他不能要求你按他的想法做些什么。

托尼没有再追问， 如果他想知道的话，他会在你醒来的时候亲自问你。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯抬起头望着对面工作台。实验室里太安静了，他讨厌这样。

现在你一天只有几个小时的时间能做自己的事情，剩下的时间里你要接受康复训练。恢复似乎比想象中更困难，每次训练对你而言都是一次挑战。这让他很担心，可他却没对任何人说过。

但是，他很高兴你醒来了，清醒的活着的你。而且，即使你现在还不适合恢复工作，但你也试着去做你之前的项目。凌晨时分，布鲁斯还在考虑如果你离开会发生什么，如果你选择回家会是怎样的情景。他想这些不仅是因为他脑海里的恋爱幻想，也是为了你，也是为你的身心健康考虑。

听到你决定留在实验室的消息，布鲁斯松了一口气。当他看到你托尼搀着你，脸上带着痛苦与忍耐的表情一步步走进来，不禁心疼起来。他想走到你身边但是却迈不动脚步。他想要你和他在一起，让他好好保护你。

他走进你的工作室，接受了你给他的拥抱和一个落在脸颊上的亲吻，“谢谢你帮忙照顾Traeger，”你告诉他。

布鲁斯微笑着，用手托着你的脸颊，“任何时候我都乐意至极，艾丝。”他轻声说。那一瞬间，和你的近距离接触，在他的记忆中留下了不可磨灭的美好印记，甚至使他的膝盖发软。

“我想我至少欠你一顿饭，”你离开他的怀抱时微笑着说。

布鲁斯感到脸上发热，一时语塞。他愿意和你一起做任何事。他非常非常想和你共进晚餐，谈论科学和工作聊一聊托尼的八卦。“我——我愿意，”他最后说，“你打算吃什么?”

“我们可以点一些披萨，买六块装的，”你告诉他，“坐在屋顶上吃吧?”

布鲁斯笑了，“听起来不错，”他说。他觉得自己呼吸加速，感觉他的心都要跳出胸膛了。当你朝他微笑时，布鲁斯感到他心花怒放。

这一次，托尼没有对任何事情发表评论。他太忙了，忙着改造你的工作台，好让你现在工作更顺手。低一点的桌子，低一点的橱柜，还有一个机器人，可以帮你搬运和焊接零件。直到你完全康复可以自己动手操作。

“我并没有做什么酷酷的事，”托尼插嘴说，当他注意到你的注意力被分散时，他撇了撇嘴。

你半转身看着他，笑了笑，慢慢坐下，坐到布鲁斯为你准备的椅子上。“他照顾了我的狗，”你辩解道。

托尼翻了个白眼，“我们都照顾过那个怪物。”

你倒吸了一口气，假装生气，伸手捂住Traeger的耳朵，“他不是怪物，他只是个大家伙。你这么说会伤害他的感情的。”Traeger却好像不在意，只是摇着头让你挠他的耳朵。

你轻轻抚摸着它，托尼微微一笑，很高兴你又回到了实验室。不过，他不想让你在这里呆太久。你需要休息，他能感觉到你开始累了。

他又转了转眼睛，叹了口气，“现在让我们把你这个重点照顾对象送回楼上，”他说。

你瞥了一眼你的工作台，看看你已经开始的计划，然后叹了口气。

“你中了四枪，”布鲁斯平静地说，“即使医生竭尽全力，你也需要一段时间才能痊愈。”

“真糟糕”你发牢骚。

布鲁斯哼了一声，他不知道为什么，一想到他们击中你，你曾经无限接近死亡他就有点恼火。

“你带着那些枪伤回来，”托尼说，“你是怎么弄到那么多莫洛托夫鸡尾酒（一种酒精与其他物质混合后可爆炸的简易炸弹）的?”

“拼死一搏嘛，”你回答，“他们到处都是成堆的酒。”

“很公平，”托尼说，“我只知道我印象里罗曼诺夫会做这些。”

“我希望如此，”你笑着说，“我打破了她的记录。”

布鲁斯微笑着看着托尼搀扶着你帮你走出实验室。布鲁斯有一种模糊的感觉，他应该追你。他也许该主动提出把你送回房间。但是，他摇了摇头，觉得这个方法不可行。你已经答应和他共进晚餐了，他觉得自己可能忍不住会告诉你他爱着你，一直爱着你。

_______  
Traeger在门内低吠，布鲁斯微微一笑。它是一只优秀的看门狗，它可能会扑上来舔死入侵者。

门打开了，布莱斯的肩膀上搭着巨大的毛茸茸的爪子，一只舌头粘在他的眼镜上。一人一狗闹成一团。“嘿，伙计，”他笑着说，把狗推开，亲热地拍拍它。

他拍了拍Traeger，抬起头来，看见你站在门口，微微一笑。“我希望你不介意我改变了一下晚餐计划，”你说，帮他站起来。

“你点餐了吗?他问道，一点也不觉得烦恼。只要你在那儿，哪怕是让他喂你吃，他都不会抱怨。你穿着可爱的大衣和长袖T恤。可爱。可是衣服下你的曲线若隐若现，这让他觉得喉咙有点干。

“中国菜，”你告诉他，拍了拍Traeger，掂起一袋外卖。

“听起来很不错，”布鲁斯笑着说，伸出手让你扶着。  
你拿着外卖，布鲁斯慢慢地调整搀扶你的力度。他意识到你有多依赖他，他可能没有足够的力气帮你爬上屋顶，至少他自己是这样。“今晚屋顶上可能很冷，”他若有所思地说。

“是的，”你说，深吸了一口气。

“不如我们就坐在你的沙发上怎么样?”从那里我可以更容易地给Traeger 喂鸡肉块。”

“那——那可能会更舒服，”你说，让他带你回到你的房间。

布鲁斯点点头，“你的背感觉怎么样?”

“真的很疼，”你承认道，踉踉跄跄地走到沙发前，把袋子放在桌子上。

“嗯，”他若有所思地说，在你调整角度坐得舒服些的时候一边为你摆好饭菜，“他们不得不重建你的部分脊椎，我想其中一部分只是……组织愈合带来的痛。”

“是的，”你叹气道，“我只是希望它能快点。”


End file.
